Stranded
by Eminem's Toy Soldier
Summary: After the war muggles from SHIELD find out of the fight and capture Harry after he tried to run. Now as he struggles with his powers as Master of Death( He figures out later on) as well as trying to escape,Harry must learn what he can in order to survive. A bit AU during his school years but similar but his seventh is different. Harry is around seventeen when he kills Voldemort.
1. Prologue

I do not own this Sugar honey ice tea. Any known writing is not mine. J.k. Rowling and Marvel all in this story.

Prologue

* * *

'Where am I? What happened? Is it over is it done? 'Harry thought as he slowly woke up. Sitting up he looked around spotting nothing out of the ordinary, nothing odd which was weird by itself because the last he could remember was firing the last spell that hit Voldemort ending his life. All he saw was an empty room filled with only a bed and a toilet.

Thinking back he remembered a bed of died people lying everywhere, he remembered fighting for his life but more importantly those of his friends and brothers and sisters in all but blood. Reminiscing he thought back to his time in his seventh year, where he gave up being weak, slow, useless training till he was strong enough to fight ten Death Eaters by himself. In the end it didn't matter he thought grimly. It didn't help spare anyone he cared for even those he barely knew.

Anyone who had any contact with was instantly put on the hit list to capture and torture in hope of information or just to have the satisfaction of hurting those he knew. Only a few were left and he didn't care for them. In fact he hated them for being weak, for giving up and letting others for them. Letting others sacrifice themselves for their survival. For not fighting but running when they could have helped. Not that it mattered in the end. In the end He fell, He died, He died at his hand, but only after everyone suffered and endured things they shouldn't have to even him.

Funny because the survivors wrote a series about him, not that it was exact. Yeah he gave them the details but only so others knew what he went through and the stupidity of the bitter hatred of the pure-bloods. So that history wouldn't repeat itself when they remaining witches and wizards put everything back together. There wasn't much left. Of course there was still magical creatures and whatnot because they went into hiding. They were smart getting out before the war could involve them. There was still Gringotts how couldn't there be it's the hardest place to break into and he only broke in because of luck.

Once again he was immersed in his memories of that field of dead people. He remembered hearing a twig breaking him out of his stupor. Who could that possibly be? Everyone one was dead.

Not even a minute later his question was answered. Men and women were surrounding and swarming him. Moody would be ashamed of him always shouting' Constant Vigilances ' but what's done is done.

Inconspicuously he glanced from under his hair spotting guns. Muggles. How did they get there? Oh right the wards probably fell, damn Voldemort and him tearing the wards down. As they finished surrounding him he thought about how he would get away. He didn't have many options he was exhausted physically and magically. So there wasn't much he could do but he could wait till one of them tried to get him so he could run past them.

Proving him right a red headed woman step forward and commanded him to stay where he was and to put his hands up. Like hell he would, how stupid did they think he was? Even if he told them he didn't kill anyone, excluding Voldemort and his cronies not that he would tell them that either, they wouldn't believe him. I mean come on in the situation he was in they would think he was guilty some way or another, because it would be weird if he was the only survivor.

So waiting a little longer the same red head walked forward and tried to arrest him when he made no indication of hearing or moving. The operative word being tried. As soon as she grabbed his wrist he spun around and yanked the arm she was using to grab him and pulled her to the floor. Once he did this all hell broke loose. All as one the soldiers ,he presumed, attacked. Using one the closest soldier as a shield he backed up until he saw an opening. Sprinting through he let the hostage go and used his knowledge of knowing the Forbidden Forest to his advantage.

As he ran he noticed that he was hurt as a wound that he previously thought closed was reopened. As he was bleeding more and more his vision was being blocked as black spots appeared. Fortunately the magical creatures were in hiding or he would have been attacked and killed. Unfortunate because they muggles wouldn't have gotten there if they were, then again they would be dead. So all in all it was good but he still was stuck with escaping.

The farther he ran the more his vision darkened until the point he was running into trees and staggering from the blood lost. As he fell he heard the muggles getting closer so he struggled back up and continued. However once he broke the tree line he was faced with dozens of vehicles and more soldiers. It seems they planned for everything.

So as he turned around he felt an arrow lodge into the back of his knee, forcing him to fall. As he fell unconscious he heard a male voice radio someone and said" We got the target, mission accomplished" before blacking out completely.

So that would seem how he got there. Pondering how to get out and if he couldn't, what he would do if they asked him question he thought of things he could do. Escaping wouldn't work because he could feel the subtle moving of the vehicle he was in. Wait vehicle, wasn't he in a room. It would seem that he was in a huge aircraft of some sort because he couldn't think of anything big enough to house the room he was in.

So that option out, he would have to talk. He could pretend to have no memories but that wouldn't work as he ran as soon as he was surrounded obviously showing some signs of memory. He could pretend to be mute but they would just have him write stuff done and that would hurt his hand and defeat the purpose of not talking. He could say it was classified (Statute of Secrecy and all that) but then they wouldn't trust him and never let him out.

So what to do what to do. It's not like he could do nothing. Wait that's it, he could pretend to be numb from everything, which he is just not overly so not to be able to think, and just talk about how he didn't want to be arrested for his friends' deaths because he thought they would think that. And if they asked how it happened he could pretend to fall back into his shell remembering everything, mumbling slightly about it. His nightmares probably will help as only last night was the only night he didn't have any. Well that's that now he just has to wait for the person waiting outside my door to come in.

As if answering his thoughts the door opened and in came a man with an eye patch over one eye. Once he reached the bed he sat in the chair. So, that's what the chair was for.

Harry turned towards the man as was expected of him but didn't say anything as what people would normally do. Clearly taken aback by his attitude which was cold and oppressive he quickly hide what little reaction he had and asked his first question.

* * *

So that my first chapter and I would appreciate if you read and review and help me in giving me advice on how to write, what to write and so on. Options matter as well so tell me what you think. But I promise if you like it and want to read more you can because I'm on my spring break and have two weeks to do nothing but say home and write. So till next time.


	2. Chapter 1 What?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story but its plot and any OC characters (that I doubt I will use but who knows). Both belong to their respectful owners ( J. K. Rowling and Marvel). Now that you made me say that now I'm gonna go cry in a corner. Just Kidding.

Thanks everyone for following, favoriting and reading. You guys and gals made my day, had me smile all morning and I think the rest of the day .Now done with me talking on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 What?

And the first question happened to be the worst which was saying something.

"What did you say" Harry all but screamed.

"I asked why you killed all of them" eye patch said.

"What makes you think I did…did that?" Harry retorted. "It's just not possible "

"Why don't you tell me why" eye patch replied

"Well for one, one person couldn't possibly do that and two they were my friends" Harry cried.

"Then how did that happen" patch pushed on.

'Well I guess it's time for my plan' Harry thought curling up into a ball and mumbling incomprehensible. Rocking back and forward he started keening but in his mind laughing at the reaction he was sure to get. Holding his head and rocking back he glanced up and saw the eye patch guy just staring at him and opening his mouth to ask another question.

'What? Is he really gonna ask another question. Man that's douchy' Harry thought.

"Sir you have to answer the question, we have to know what happened" eye patch continued.

Laughing manically Harry retorted" Really I have to? It doesn't seem so. And who is this we, hmm." Laughing again Harry curled up into a ball again but still listening for any answer. Hey he wasn't almost put into Slytherin for nothing.

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers eye patch left. 'Jeez couldn't tell him his name or something. Must be doing it so he would feel less in control and crack easier and tell him everything'.

Slowly Harry stopped rocking and stilled, he still had to keep on the act because they probably had cameras monitoring him. After a few minute he laid back into his bed and just waited.

'What can I do now? Now that the pirate guy is gone I have nothing to do. But insensitive much, jeez here I am having a 'breakdown' and here he is asking me questions. He really needs to learn how to interrogate people better' Harry thought.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal the red headed woman he shoved to the ground. 'Damn it not her. This just makes it so much better' Harry reflected.

As she crossed the room she gave off the vibe of no nonsense but she had a small smile plastered on her face. It would have looked real if he wasn't so used to using that exact same smile and seeing it on the faces of his loved ones.

Once she reached the chair she sat down slowly with a reassuring smile. After a few minutes of silence she asked "So what's your name?" When she was met with silence she spoke again "I have to know your name I can't just call you boy".

"Don't call me… that" Harry gritted out.

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that, but I have to call you something" she replied.

"Well what's your name then?" Harry retorted.

"Natasha, now what's yours" the newly named red head said.

Reluctant to say anything Harry stalled for time. 'Technically I don't have to say anything' he thought 'I didn't say I would.'. So opting out he replied mysteriously "It's a common name"

"Oh really" Natasha said "What does it start with?"

"Ahh, but that would be too easy wouldn't it?" Harry replied mischievously.

"Yes, it would, but I still don't know what to call you" Natasha responded.

"Fine, If you want to call me something, call me Harry" he supplied.

"Ok Harry, mind telling me how you feel and all that after all you just went through a traumatic experience. But let me tell you I believe you, okay, I just need to know what happened and then we can let you go" Natasha said.

'Ahh, so that's what this is all about, cozy on up first then ask questions so I'll tell you when I feel comfortable. Typical muggles, but who is this we, a government maybe but that doesn't explain where I'm at for all I know I could be flying over the ocean.' Harry contemplated. Snapping out of his thoughts he pretended to try to answer but like with eye patch he curled into a ball and cried.

Expecting this Natasha scooted closer to Harry and rubbed his back gently speaking soothing words. Continuing with his act he moved away from and went to the corner of the bed rocking back and forward stuttering that he couldn't tell her and that he was sorry and that he wanted to help but couldn't tell her and that it hurt too much.

Believing him she backed off and sat back down on the chair waiting for him to calm down. Mentally sighing if he had to do this every time, he slowly stopped rocking and crying. After awhile of silence he told her that he'll try to help them but planning slowly gaining their trust and escaping.

After his little breakdown they calmly talked about his friends ( a sore subject by itself, but he was talking about the good moments in between) and likes and dislikes. It was fun but he knew that she was just trying to get answers but then again it was her job, he understands.

Getting nowhere in the conversation Harry decided to ask some questions.

"Why are you guys holding me"

"Because we have to figure out what happened first then we can think about letting you go" Natasha responded.

"So even if I tell you, you might not let me go" Harry exclaimed getting madder "What the hell man, you can't keep me here, I know my rights"

"Sir until we know what happened we can't let you go" Natasha said.

"Screw you let me talk to the eye patch man I'm done with this shit" Harry yelled.

"Alright sir, but you have to stay calm or else he won't come" Natasha said calmly.

When Harry didn't say anything she nodded and walked out of the door and in came eye patch. Sitting down he stared at Harry, who was growing madder by the second. When it seemed that he was about to snap he asked "You ready to answer my question"

"Answer your question, answer your question!" Harry yelled "Who do think you are? Keeping me here that won't happen**.** Are you even going to let me go, no huh, you're not. So don't give me any crap about answering your questions."

"With all due respect sir, we can't let you go. Not only do I not believe you didn't kill anyone, but you are a danger to the public" eye patch said harshly.

"I'm a danger, how about you, you won't tell me anything: where I am, who you are, not even your name" Harry screamed getter angrier. As if responding to his angry his magic started to react. The temperature dropping, and wind howling. However that's when what usual happened with his magic stopped. The room darkening and ice forming on the wall. The room wasn't the only thing changing. Harry's usual emerald green eyes turned an abnormal color, glowing and his skin turning even paler while the shadows around him seemed to cling to him. Deciding to use Legilimency to scare him and figure out the man's name, Harry looked him straight in the eye.

Doing so probably freaked out the newly named man as his eyes were glowing."So Fury am I dangerous now? I'm done with the little act but let me tell you this. I didn't kill anyone that didn't deserve it and if anything I help save people. So either tell me what I need to know or let me go" Harry said coldly.

Fury drawing his gun pointed it Harry. Doing this pissed him off even more causing it to grow colder. As it was darkening, a figure made out of shadows started to appear. Fury not caring any more shot Harry in the heart causing him to crumble to the floor.

All at once the everything stopped, but Fury standing there saw something. Something he didn't like.

* * *

Hi again thanks to eveyone who favorited, followed, read and reviewed. Thanks for reading and I hope you review, those who did made my day, and so did everyone who favorited or followed. Thanks bye for now.


	3. Chapter 2 Captive

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time. Ugh, fine no need to point guns. Alright, alright, jeez I'll do it. I don't own anything but the plot and OC characters( if I use any).They belong to their respectful owners who I wish I was( maybe not because I still want to be a teen).

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorite or followed. I thank you for reading and reviewing, and hope you will continue to do so. Feel free to take a shot at me I know that I haven't updated in awhile so I deserve it, just not too hard because I don't want to die yet. Again, sorry I haven't written and updated in awhile, I haven't been able to get on the computer lately and when I had the chance I had to study because I was failing math but I think I'm out of the danger zone.

Oh yeah I forgot if you're wondering why Harry is acting so bipolar it's because at first he was going to try to act traumatized and all that but his emotions got the better of him. I know I made him try to act Slytherin but hey he's also Gryffindor. So sorry if I messed that up or how any character acted. I'll try to do better.

Now enough of me, READ!

Chapter 2 Captive

As Fury was staring at Harry he saw something he didn't like. The bullet that punctured his chest was pushed out, as the flesh underneath knitted itself back together. The blood that spilled was absorbed onto the ground and disappeared. The skin of his chest turned a bright pink before fading into his normal pale complexion.

After he was finished healing, Fury snapped out of it. Calling for a nurse to set up a sedative drip he examined Harry. He had a pale complexion with long lashes that he knew held emerald eyes. With bed head black hair he was about five one in height. He was back to normal no longer glowing and the ice and wind were gone. However the shadows still seemed to cling to him slightly, but not as pronounced as it was earlier.

Once he was sure that Harry was secured he left the room walking to the main deck. Meeting him there was Agent Hill.

"Sir the results are back for him. From what we discovered about him, his name is Harry James Potter-Black. He is approximately seventeen years old and his birthday is July thirty-first. His parents James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evan are dead; they died when he was about one in a supposed car crash. From there he went to go live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley. Shortly after the age of eleven he disappears from any records." Agent Hill informed Fury.

"Why do you mean disappeared?" Fury questioned.

"Well sir that's what we don't know. The same as his parents, after the age of eleven they too disappeared. We don't know where or why either." Hill replied.

"Find out then, until we do we need security on him 24/7 and he is not to be considered in any way non-dangerous. Everyday send someone in to question him and see if he cooperates. If he does, reward him. If not, don't give him anything." Fury ordered.

And with a "Yes sir" Agent Hill went off to do as he ordered. Walking up Agent Phil waited besides Fury. After some time Fury spoke" Any charges in the Tesseract?"

"No sir, besides the normal spikes of energy, nothing" Coulson replied.

"Good, any changes alert me" Fury's curt reply was. Dismissing him Fury paced. What to do, what to do? Thinking back Fury mentally cursed. This 'Harry' was dangerous; there was no other way to look at it. He may be small and young looking but he shouldn't have survived a shot to the heart; even super beings had trouble from surviving that. The shadows clinging to him only spoke of even more trouble.

Coming to a decision Fury ordered another room to be built but like the Hulk's container. If he could regenerate that easily than he must be dangerous and he wasn't taking any chances.

L

A week later the room was ready, it looked like any other room but really it was surrounded by the glass that made the Hulk's container. Even though they were in a floating palace they could get anything done once they put their mind to it.

The day the room was finished Harry was chained and muzzled and ready to be moved from his previous room to his new and "improved" room. Struggling Harry yanked on his restraints and trashed around but the guards would just pull on the chain connected to a Harry harshly. Falling Harry smacked the floor but pushed himself to his knees immediately. Breaking the chains on his arms he quickly broke the ones on his legs and the one connecting him to his captors.

Punching the guard to his left in the jaw and elbowing the one behind him in the gut, he kicked out clipping the guard in front and ran. Ripping the muzzle off, he chucked it behind him and took a right before quickly turning left. Running he followed his instincts and reached a door. Opening it he sprinted outside only to stop once he looked around.

All around him was open space. Twirling around in each direction he saw the same thing… clouds, sky, emptiness. Panicking he ran to the edge and peered over. What greeted him was the ocean. Backing away from the edge he looked behind him, behind him was a group of guards armed to the teeth with their guns aimed at him.

Taken aback he looked around him. He may not be able to fight that many guards but he could apparate back inside and find some place to hide. Although he just wanted to apparate back to London he couldn't because he had no idea where he was and if he tried he could end up getting splinched.

Turning on his heel he disappeared with a nearly silent crack and reappeared in the hall outside his old room (more like prison cell). Entering he looked around, spotting a vent, he popped it and hoisted himself into it. Crawling through the vents he peered down through each one until he found the engine room, which he jumped down into.

Looking around he saw a whole bunch of machines that looked super complicated. Shrugging he sat down in a dark corner thinking of what to do.

For one he couldn't hide in there forever, he does need food. And two they were bound to find him sooner or later if he didn't get out. But how was he supposed to get out! He was in a giant floating palace!

Sighing Harry wished he had his wand or even the Elder wand but he didn't know what happened to them after he blacked out. Sighing again Harry felt like crying.

Why did everything have to happen to him? Couldn't someone else deal with this mess and not bother him? Jeez, you would think saving the world would let you get a day off, but no. He couldn't even mourn, not yet… not until he was off this god forsaken plane, aircraft, whatever.

Hearing a distinct thud Harry quickly stood up. A hiss of air was seen a second before a cloud of smoke was seen. Panicking Harry grabbed his head. He heard the distinct thunder of boots coming towards him.

On the verge of freaking out, Harry looked for a way out. None, none that he could see at least. Pacing Harry felt it growing colder and windier. Ice sickles were forming and the wind was whipping around at a furious pace. Panicking even more he tried to run but stopped short when he saw pitch black eyes, darker than the shadows, looking straight at him from a hollowed face. It reached a hand towards him, but Harry quickly backed up against the wall.

Looking to where he saw the smoke he saw a group of guards with gasmasks (?) over their faces'. Slightly dizzy he tried to back up more but he felt he was already against it.

As they got closer he pushed himself harder against the wall, shrinking down against it, but instead of touching it the shadows swallowed him. Harry felt like he was falling forever, he saw a glimpse of different places such as France, Canada, Egypt, Florida, California, too many places at once.

However Fate, Destiny, whoever was in charge of his life decided to be a dick and mess with him. He would have been happy going to any of the places he saw but no it had to bring him back to S.H.E.I.L.D.

Landing with a thud he groaned. It felt like a freight train had hit him. Glancing up he saw his old room (again prison cell).Laughing darkly at his predicament he tried to get up only to fall onto his knees. Looking down he saw blood; looks like his old wounds reopened. Clutching his sides he staggered to his feet.

Leaning heavily against the wall he tried to walk only to fall again, swaying he stumbled into the wall. Distinctly he heard the pounding of footsteps racing towards him. Running (more like stumbling at a fast pace) he ran in random directions.

Looking up he saw a group of guards only moments before passing out.

As his legs gave out he crumpled. Hitting the floor with a wet splash he didn't move. The blood began to pool around him getting bigger by the second. When he didn't respond to the guards' calls they hesitantly moved towards him. After several pokes and prods the guards lifted him onto a stretcher and took him to the infirmary.

Working quickly the doctors patched him up but when they tried to draw some of his blood they were forcefully pushed away by an invisible force. With the puddle of his blood gone and no record of his blood type the doctors were unable to do anymore. Unfortunately he couldn't get the blood he needed so and was a shade paler than normal.

Wheezing Harry laid unconscious on the white bed. Now fury decided was the perfect time to move Harry.

L

Groaning Harry shifted into a sitting position with his eyes still closed. Opening them he winced, the lights were bright not a shadow was seen except for the faint outline of his body. 'Shit, shit, shit, damn, fuck, shit, fuck' Harry mentally cursed when he saw he was still captive and hurt.

Getting up Harry walked towards the door, trying to open it he failed (hey he had to try). Sighing Harry hit his head on the door. With his hand still on the knob and his head on the door a single tear tracked down his face, his emotions finally overcoming him. Silent sobs wracked his body, but he didn't cry anymore tears. Shaking Harry sank to his knees, staring blankly at the door, wondering what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 3 The End or the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything if I did then I would be rich and famous. And as I'm not either it's pretty obvious I don't own either or make any money off this.

I'M SO SORRY! I'm such a douche bag, I should of updated sooner but procrastination and being easily distracted is not a good mix. Anyways to make it up to you I wrote an extra long chapter, hope you appreciate it as I appreciate all of you.

Now enough with all this sappiness on with the story.

* * *

As the sobs wracked Harry's body he couldn't help but think that by trying to escape it probably made him look guiltier. Not only that, all the effort to escape did nothing. If anything by the looks of it, they already moved him to where they were originally going to.

Still emotional Harry tried to calm himself down. Minutes passed with the occasional hiccup interrupting the silence. When they subsided The-Boy-Who-Lived sat with his back against the door thinking about his situation. There wasn't much he could do he was a captive after all.

Surveying his surroundings he was met with a very bland room. It was a very small square space with only a bed on one side and a standard bathroom on the other. No decorations, no appliances, no electronics, no windows and everything was a plain white. The only thing in the room that wasn't a necessity was the mirror above the sink. But the Gryffindor Golden Boy doubted it was just a mirror, from the brief glimpse into Fury's mind, it was probably a one-way mirror to observe him. Thinking about it there was probably cameras hidden everywhere.

Feeling a bit spiteful and mischievous he sent a small surge of magic throughout the whole room. Hearing noises he looked up and saw puffs of smoke trailing towards the ceiling, and dissipating after a few seconds. Smirking Harry felt a little better. Now all he had to do was deal with the mirror somehow.

He could either cover it or spell it to look both ways. So it would work like regular glass, but he could see his own reflection, if he didn't need to look through it then and there. Deciding on the latter for later he continued on thinking.

With his immediate situation handled he thought of his plans for the near future. Until he could get more information and plan some more he wouldn't be able to escape. Now that he thought about it, his earlier escape attempt was awful. It was ill thought out and he was injured.

Continuing on that train of thought he checked on his injuries. Most of them were healed expect the one that made him keep blacking out. For the most part it was healed enough to do normal movements but anything strenuous reopened it. But that didn't make any sense, he was shot in the chest for Christ's sake and that already healed. Maybe it was because he is the official owner of the resurrection stone and that' why but maybe not because it's not on his person. Either way he survived and was bloody happy about it.

However that didn't help him one bit, he was still without a plan. But what could he do, he knew some wandless magic but had no way off. Expect that weird shadow teleportation thingy that made him appear back with S.H.I.E.L.D.

So in simple words he was screwed. He was stuck there with nothing, neither to escape nor entertain himself. Well that's just fantastic at least he's not being tortured, but he would see if that was true the longer he didn't give them answers. But it's not like they could break him, he was tortured by Voldemort and if he couldn't break him nobody could. Yes it would hurt but he could withstand it.

Standing Harry walked towards the sink to wash his face. While doing so he casted the spell he was going to on the mirror enabling it to be a two-way glass but also a regular mirror if need be. Finishing washing his face and casting the spell he dried his face and with a sigh shuffled to his bed.

Conjuring a ball he laid down with his head at the foot of the bed facing the wall. With nothing better to do he tossed it repeatedly against the wall adding more balls to the mix until he was juggling five balls.

Content Harry continued to juggle the balls against the wall until he heard the pronounced thuds of footsteps making their way to 'his room', if he could call it that. Upon vanishing his only entertainment the Gryffindor sat up correctly in 'his bed' and turned to face the door.

Sitting with one leg stretched out and the other raised to let his rest his arm on he pretended to examine his nails. In his peripheral vision he saw the door open, letting in the one and only Fury.

Humming under his breath Harry pretended nobody was there. Cleaning his nails he sat there knowing that Fury was going to try and intimidate him into giving away information. Yeah like that's going to happen.

Sighing in dismay at a broken fingernail Harry shook his head. All of a sudden he felt a sharp jab to his shoulder. Ignoring it he continued to examine his nails until another harder jab stabbed into his shoulder again.

Glancing up with an air of great disinterest the teen merely raised an eye brow in question. When neither the soldier who jabbed him or Fury said anything he just stared back. Cocking his head to the left Harry simply hmmed and went back to gazing at his nails.

Deciding to mess them up a little he spelled his nails on one hand checkered black and red while the other the same but green replacing the red. Turning his hands around he asked seriously" Which one looks better?"

For a tiny second Fury looked incredulous, just a tiny bit before he schooled his features. With a hard look Fury cleared his throat before demanding Harry to tell him what he did to the cameras. Putting on a mask of innocence which was outrageously overdone Harry asked in a childlike voice ''Cameras? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about no cameras, though maybe that was what those puffs of smoke were."

Nodding to himself in agreement simply murmured" Yeah that was probably what that was." Laughing Harry rose his hands again" So which one is better?"

Sighing in frustration Fury growled" This is not time for games, answer the question and we'll send in some food. I'm pretty sure you're hungry by now, you've been out for a day."

"Ah, so that's what you're doing. Bribing me with food, eh!" Shaking his head again he sighed" And I thought you were better than that. Well it seems you are not. No matter."

"Just answer the question."

"And why would I want to do that?" the youth questioned.

"So you can get eat." Fury replied curtly.

"Oh that's it. Nah I don't need it." Shrugging Harry shifted again until he was sitting crissed crossed apple sauce. "I could simply do this" he said at the same he conjured an apple. Taking a bite he smiled." Now what were you saying."

Frowning Fury sighed. He was really getting a headache, rubbing his head he tried to think. Smirking Harry continued to eat his apple.

"So what do you have to offer me now? Nothing that's what and if I was you I wouldn't install more cameras. They tend to disagree with me" the almost Slytherin snarked.

Pinching his nose Fury continued (read: tried) to question Harry. Smiling sweetly Harry kept silent expect for making some occasional sarcastic remarks. By the end of the interrogation, where no questions were answered, the guards and Fury were annoyed by Harry.

Smiling Harry waved goodbye to them and called out a few names correctly, scaring the living daylights out of them as none of them said their names or even talked. Laughing the teen relaxed back onto the bed cursing himself mentally. Groaning Harry rubbed his growling stomach which had awakened when he ate the conjured food.

Although the food may taste good it wouldn't fill him as conjured or transfigured foods have no nutritional value. So he either had to give in (which he wouldn't) or try and sneak out and steal some food.

Sighing again he thought mournfully 'Now all I have to do is find the cafeteria. Oh boy that's going to be great as I have no exact destination to apparate to and illusions won't open doors.' As he thought that he knew what he had to do. All he had to do is wait for them to come question him again but when they do he would use a disillusionment charm to hide and then he could get in and get out to get food.

The plan would have worked out perfectly if only they questioned him about right away instead of waiting a week. And by then he was desperate.

Distantly he heard the pounding of boots against concrete storming towards his room. Smiling sadistically he decided to have a little fun. Vanishing the cards he had been playing with this time he jumped to his feet.

As soon as the door slammed open he cast a couple of Impedimenta tripping, freezing, binding, and knocking back about a dozen guards. During the confusion he cast a Disillusionment Charm making himself invisible. The several guards that were only tripped or knocked back immediately got back up. While the other guards that were bound were cut lose. The only guards that were immobile were the ones frozen in place.

Storming in the guards spread out while Harry dodged and maneuvered out of their way. Once they all filled in Harry stood to the side chuckling silently to himself. One of the guards radioed Fury telling him that he wasn't there.

A curt response answered him telling him to secure the room. Lining up in formation to guard the room the guards spread out. Most of the guards were outside of the room but a few were still inside it. The way they were lined up made it impossible to leave making him have to change his plan.

A few minutes passed in a heavy silence that was unbroken until Fury stalked into the room. Upon reaching the room he barked out an order questioning where Harry was. Unfortunately the one answering was a new guard who was intimidated by Fury. Shuttering he answered" Sir-r by t-the t-time we got h-here he was already gone".

Laughing demonically Harry walked behind the soldier. Whispering darkly into his ear"I'm right here, you don't have to worry". Cackling like a mad man Harry silently creep towards Fury. Once he reached the back of Fury he let out a long sigh full of sadness and despair. "How long are you going to keep me here Fury, I don't like waiting"

Whirling around and drawing his gun Fury aimed it towards the area Harry's voice came from. Laughing again Harry moved towards his bed sitting down on it when he reached it. Casting a spell to echo his voice he spoke again."Tut tut you should know not to do that, remember what happened last time. I highly recommend you and your men put your guns away before something happens".

"Is that a threat Potter" Fury bit out emphasizing his last name.

"No I'm merely stating a fact." Harry replied in an offhanded tone. Continuing the Gryffindor stood and silently walked towards Fury still invisible" And if you're trying to intimidate me by finding out my last name and using it, well let's just say you're not even close. That information can be found anywhere it's my life after I'm eleven you want to find out about, but I'm not going to tell you for obvious reasons".

"And what would they be" Fury demanded.

"Well for one you shot me, two because you shot me I died momentarily. And let me tell you that hurt like a bitch! Three you are keeping me captive and stranded on this God forsaken ship even when I ask nicely to be let go. Four, I don't know you and I don't care who you are so you are not allowed that information. And five, I just don't feel like it" Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Well it seems we met a standstill Mr. Potter. Until you feel like cooperating we can't consider letting you go" Fury countered.

Snickering loudly Harry said" You really think that I'm powerless don't you .Man, that's just hilarious. I mean don't you see what I'm currently doing right now, that's not even a fraction of what I could do".

"Cute trick by the way, but did you really think we wouldn't see this coming?" Fury retorted.

"Oh, I knew you would see something coming, but not of the magnitude of what I would do" Harry responded" And if you think that without, what you took, that I can't do much, you are wrong. Now that I established that I will hurt you if I must, you should let me go".

"Why so you can wreck havoc" Fury said sweeping his gun around the room trying to pin point Harry.

"Ha, hardly if I've been here since I was born and if I didn't 'wreck havoc' before I doubt I will decide to do it now."Harry replied sharply.

"Yes, because a field full of dead people does not fall into that category." Fury retorted.

"That was just a misunderstanding on your part. And if you keep implying that I killed my friends you're going to regret ever bringing me here" Harry snapped angrily. Responding to his anger his magic whipped wind around the room harsh enough to cause a few scratches on the open skin of the people in the room. Chuckling the would be Slytherin said" Now why don't you heed my request and let me go before something bad happens"

Sighing Fury said" Unless you give us something we can't let you go".

Shaking his head Harry replied" That's rather unfortunate, you see I didn't want to do this". Snapping his fingers for extra effect he sent out a huge surge of magic hurling towards the direction of two of the engines. "Now in a few seconds you should feel the effects of what I just did" Laughing he continued "It's not too late to take back what you said".

"Unfortunately I can't do that" Fury answered.

"Then don't hold what is about to happen against me, I did give you a chance and you'll regret not taking it" Harry said sadly. As soon as he finished what he was saying there was a huge shudder that rocked the air carrier. Accompanying the shudder was the drop of the carrier. Falling the soldiers hit the ground hard. Rolling to his knees at the same time as Fury, Harry started to snicker darkly and said in a sing song voice "I told you, you would regret it".

"What did you do?" Fury growled aiming his gun towards the area his voice was coming from loudest. Dropping the Disillusionment charm at the same time he cast a glamour on himself he cast an Incarcerous on Fury. Crouching Harry leaned forward till his face was only a few inches away from Fury's face.

Chuckling Harry smiled a sinister smile that sent a shiver down the backs of the soldiers watching the scene as it unfolded right in front of them. Leaning forward an inch or two Harry whispered "You can still take the deal".

Looking into his eyes with his own eye Fury searched his face for something. Apparently he found what he was searching for. Maybe it was the hesitation in Harry's eyes or the desperation, either way he agreed.

Nodding Fury agreed "But I have a few terms of my own".

Nodding as well Harry retracted his magic from the propellers of the air carrier. Sending another surge to help the propellers he leaned back enough to reach the ropes. However as he reached to cut off the ropes a rookie let off a shot hitting Harry in the shoulder. Thrown back by the force of the bullet Harry collapsed on his back.

Grunting in pain Harry covered his wound with his hand. Sitting up Harry reached out his hand towards the rookie who shot him. Casting an Expelliarmus the gun was wretched from the guard's hands, arching towards him. Catching it with his seeker skills he quickly tossed it behind him effectively disarming the guard.

Holding his arms up in the universal sign of innocence Harry reached slowly towards Fury. Tensing the remaining soldiers tighten their grip on their guns. Slowing to a turtle's pace Harry untied the ropes. Once he finished freeing Fury he moved away little by little till he was at least a few feet between him and Fury.

Standing up ever so slowly he reached for his bloodied shoulder. Digging into the damaged flesh he fished out the bullet and peered at it. Flicking it away he examined his injury. It had stopped bleeding and was gradually closing. The Gryffindor glanced up he saw Fury standing staring (more like glaring) at him. Stiffening Harry walked at a sedate pace towards Fury before swaying sharply.

With the blood lost and not eating or drinking for a week he was pretty weak and dizzy. Not only was he physical and mental exhausted he was also exhausted magically. Wandless magic took a great toll on him. The only reason he didn't look like shit was because of the glamour he cast on himself which was about to fall.

Smiling weakly he barely had enough time to slur" I'll get back to you" before his knees gave out swiftly depositing him on the floor. Landing with a thud he laughed breathlessly because his glamour fell as the same time the darkness came over him.

It was quite a shock for the guards who just saw a young man fearlessly negotiate a deal with Fury passing out and then suddenly looking like death warmed over. However Fury guessed it was bound to happen because besides that little display of making food appear he hasn't been seen making more to it. And assuming from what he knew the food he made didn't fill him.

Barking out some orders to secure the teen Fury left to do some other more important things. Walking to the deck he got off of the aircraft going on his way to see the Captain.

* * *

When Harry woke up he had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Shaking it off he looked around. Of course he was back in his room, trapped if Fury didn't keep his word. Looking around a bit more he saw a tray of food on one of those hospital table attached to the end of his bed.

Scurrying to the bottom of the bed he stared at the food as if it was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. However his brain caught up with his body and made him hesitate. 'Doing a little more magic couldn't hurt me, could it?' he deliberated.

Deciding he couldn't feel any worse he cast a spell to detect poisons and the like. Coming up negative he dug into it with as much restraint he could manage. Munching on the food and swallowing he decided that they couldn't be that bad if the food was this good. But then again he hasn't eaten in for at least a week and even before he was captured he hadn't eat properly for months.

For all he knew it could have shit in it and he still would eat it, he was that hungry. Scarfing down the rest of the food he laid back down with a content sigh. With some food and water in his stomach he felt so much better but also really tired.

Curling up in a ball he let his eyes fall shut and unconsciousness swept over him pulling him into nothingness.

Hearing the door to his room open he was immediately alert. Rolling to his feet he couldn't believe he actually fell asleep. For the past week he had been forcing himself to stay awake just in case they tried anything. And even though they didn't it's better safe than sorry.

But then again physical, mental, and physically exhaustion don't mix well together especially since he didn't sleep or eat for at last a week. And even before that he wasn't in the best condition. The dying could have had something to do with that as well. All well, that's in the past. Right now he had to force, 'Constant Vigilance' and all that.

Focusing on what was in front of him he saw a man. A quick peek into his mind told him it was an Agent Phil Coulson that was sent to inform him. Digging a bit deeper he saw that he was a nice person and not like any of the guards, who, well guarded him.

Clearly he had been staring for quite awhile because he cleared his throat trying to catch his attention. Smiling kindly he opened his mouth to speak before Harry interrupted him.

"Can I get some more food?"

Smiling small he nodded and said" I believe we can do that" before briefly leaving the room to supposedly ordering the food. When a nock sounded on the door he opened it to bring in the food before standing at the side of the side of 'his bed'.

Once the guards left Harry checked his food again. Coming up negative as before, he dug into it with as must gusto as before if not more. Swallowing the food in his mouth he glanced up at the agent before sighing.

To Harry it seemed unfair that he had to stand while he got to sit on a magically soften bed. From the peek into his mind he knew he was a good guy. And he just got this feeling in his gut that told him he could trust him, and usually his gut was right.

Sighing again he conjured a comfortable chair for Coulson. Gesturing to it Harry went back to eating before he noticed he hadn't sat down.

Sighing another time, it seems all he did was sigh, he said politely "I conjured that for you." When he didn't hear any movement he mentally sighed this time. Standing up he transfigured his bed into a chair as well before transfiguring his bedside table to a full table for two. Conjuring up some tea and crumpets he sat back down before simply saying "Sit."

Still smiling Coulson sat down looking quite relieved.

"I know that it's not much but this is all I could do" Harry said apologetically. "It's not filling as it has no nutritional value but it makes me feel better if I'm not the only one eating."

Again he only smiled not reaching for the cup.

Growling in frustration Harry grasped the cup poured some into another cup and took a sip from it, he then ate a random crumpet." There, see not poisoned." Setting it down he went back to eating, gesturing for him to do the same.

Convinced Coulson took a sip of the Earl Grey and a bite of a crumpet before clearing his throat. "I believe that you wished to be informed of what you need to know now."

Swallowing his food he nodded before quickly saying "So when am I getting off the ship and what are the conditions."

"Well on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. we wish for you to work for us."

Ignoring the condition he blurted out "So what does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for?'

Humoring Harry he said" Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"Wow that's long."Harry exclaimed rather childishly. Coughing he continued" What kind of work?"

"We saw the benefit it would be to have you on call if we needed it, given how strong you showed us we wish for you to be a part of our initiative."

"What is this initiative" Harry asked suspiciously. "And what is it for?"

"It's called the Avenger's Initiative and employs people with special powers and abilities to defend the Earth against threats that may be too complicated to handle. All it is we ask is for you to help us if we need it."

"That's it?" Harry asked bewildered.

Nodding Coulson took another sip before saying" It's up to you, we can't force you."

"If that's all that you want then I'm cool with it." Harry agreed "I don't know what I was expecting but I can agree with this. Even if you didn't ask I still would have helped anyone in need."

Thinking a bit more he blurted out" Will I get paid?"

Laughing he simply shook his head to say no "Although you won't get paid there are benefits for working with us."

Pouting Harry muttered under his breath "And I finally thought I got a job without using my fame or money." Sulking a bit longer he tried to look at the bright side at least he could finally get to leave. Beaming he said happily"So can I leave now."

Still smiling but smaller this time Coulson replied "I'm sorry but you can't leave just yet."

"What!?Why?" Harry snarled "I thought you said if I agreed to help then I could leave."

"That's the thing we need your help right now. Towards the end of you captivity a problem arose that we need your help on."

Feeling quite stupid and embarrassed Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, that's why. Well now I feel stupid. Sorry by the way for sorta snapping at you. Jeez now I feel like a jerk."

Smiling the agent just stood to leave. " It has been a pleasure meeting with you Mr. Potter but I'm afraid I have to go. Be ready in a hour or two, by then the others should be here."

Nodding Harry changed everything back to the way it was and vanished his plates and cups." Thank you for the pleasant meeting. The pleasures all mine."And with that he left. Simply walking out the door.

Harry couldn't understand what he was feeling because at his words he felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. I couldn't be that bad could it?

* * *

Thanks for reading I really wanted to make it up to you guys. Next up is the start of the movie yah!

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope you will review as they make me smile and write.

Now I shall post this and go to sleep as it is 5:12 a.m. and I haven't went to sleep yet. Bye see you next time.

P.S. Any questions you can ask they don't have to refer to the story. And all help is welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4 Mastering the Past

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based on the movie and book series of Harry Potter, owned by J.K. Rowling and the movie The Avengers owned and trademarked by Marvel Comics and its producers. Both the setting, plot, and characters in this story are owned by their respectful owners and in no way owned by me. This story is of my own invention and is not meant as canon, this is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story and I would wish to tell the creator that they are awesome and without them and their brilliant idea my story would not exist. 

What do you really think I own this! Obviously not because here I am; writing fanfiction. Now that you made me say that so I don't get sued (not making any money off this, just so you'll know) I'm going to go cry in a corner. 

(You can skip to the story if you want, I don't mind). 

Thanks all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys make me feel so warm and cuddly inside, at least that what I think I feel (according to my brother and sister I am like a robot and have no emotions). I'm just kidding about being emotionless, not the being called a robot thing. 

I am SO SORRY! I wish I could have updated sooner, but the only chances I had to write was on the bus going to school, and whenever I got onto the computer it was only to do homework, which I have been swamped with. I did not think AP classes would take up so much time, so again I am REALLY SORRY, feel free to call me names because I already feel like such a bastard, it has been eating me up with guilt. 

Now that that's done I want to thank Kairan1979 for the idea of dropping the Hellicarrier out of the sky. 

I also want to thank skendo, Beloved Daughter, xDarklightx, Separ, Akayuki Novak, Eli, Opinr, Star Shimer, Nefarious Matchbox, and quaff for reviewing, each is appreciated and encouraged. Any advice is welcome as well. Thanks to those who have read as well and followed, and favorited. 

Sorry for the wait. Now on to the story!

* * *

The dread didn't leave. Instead it spread through his body centering in his stomach, making it toss and turn and in turn making him feel nauseous. Groaning Harry laid back down, staring at the white plain ceiling unblinkingly. Casting spells to alert him to intruders or anyone with ill intent, Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

ͽ ͽ † ͼ ͼ

Turning around Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, shooting out spell after spell at the enemies. Dodging a sickly looking curse he sent back an overpowered cutting hex. Not looking to see if it hit the enemy he ran to the entrance, knowing that the hex will hit its target.

Bursting through the front entrance he ducked and rolled under a boulder thrown by a giant. Standing tall he shot off a spell, but not at the giant. But on the ground in front of it, transfiguring it to quick sand. Watching it sink Harry shivered, his scar aching. Voldemort just stepped onto the battle field.

Cursing the Savior ran towards the darkening clouds, knowing that that is where he will find the Dark Lord. As he ran he saw the vampires and werewolves on the dark side. Several vampires were devouring their victims, shredding their necks or wherever they were biting them. The werewolves were half transformed by a dark spell. Their faces twisted up in a snarl with their fangs and nails out. A lot of them were just going on a rampage, gutting people as they ran by while others were eating them alive.

However sorry he felt he kept on running, knowing that whoever faced Voldemort they would be off worse than the victims of the vampires and werewolves.

Nearing the clearing Voldemort was at, for no one wanted to get in his way, he saw his best friends, the other two thirds of their trio. Together they were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. Back to back they fought, twisting around; they both shot at the other's opponent. Ducking Hermione rolled forward dodging curses sent from her sides.

As she stood she glanced around spotting Harry. Smiling grimly she made to turn back to the fight but by looking at Harry she left herself open. Turning back just in time to be hit by the Cruciatus Curse. She yelled in agony falling to the ground. Her scream was horrible, as if it was being wretched out of her very soul.

Whirling around in fury, Ron cast a Sectumsempra at a laughing Bellatrix, ending her and the curse. She fell, dropping to the floor dead, her eyes glassy. Ron fell to his knees by Hermione, scooping her gently into his arms. They laid there for a few seconds, everything else forgotten.

Running as fast as he could to reach them Harry sent a curse at Greyback, it was like a whip. The spell shot out as it was one; wrapping around the werewolf's neck before Harry yanked his wand forward, decapitating him. The blood gushed out of his neck before the lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Coming to a stop, the teen took a deep breath. Staring up at him were Ron and Hermione, smiling widely. "I didn't think you would make it, mate" Ron said exhaustion in his voice and body.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Harry replied just the same.

Sensing someone Harry twirled around, automatically shooting off another spell, whipping the spell in a semi-circle, spreading the fire that the spell caused. Turning back quickly while still looking up, he offered a hand to the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

Soon they all stood together, facing the danger as they have done all their years together. Suddenly Hermione spun around, punching Harry in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Harry cried out

"You're supposed to be in the hospital" Hermione said indignant.

"Yeah, well I'm fine now. See! Not dying or keeling over here!" Harry yelled before mumbling something under his breath.

Whatever it was Hermione heard, her expression softened and she smiled, before yanking Harry's shirt and leather armor up. "Well, I for one am glad that you are here, but I have to check your wound first, because if I find out that you lied to me Harry James Potter, you are going to regret it." All this was said with a sweet smile and a voice that was so sweet it was sickening.

Swallowing thickly, Harry shivered, scared by Hermione and her motherly ways. A few pokes and prods later revealed a furious Hermione. "Harry, you have three second-" Hermione began darkly "-to explain before I kill you, and then bring you back to life, to kill you again."

Smiling weakly Harry looked to Ron for help, but he was busy keeping them safe. Quickly looking at Harry, Ron shrugged helplessly before continuing to protect them.

"I-I-I don't know?" Harry said pitifully. Hermione glared at him." Ugh, fine! I couldn't let you guys be out here alone, I saw Voldemort, he's here!" Harry said desperately. Hermione paled, before nodding. Sighing Harry lead the way to the Dark Lord. Eventually the trio found the clearing. It was impossible not to, there were bodies everywhere, decapitated, gutted, skinned, and drained of blood. Some even looked as if their blood boiled or froze.

Yelling in outrage, Harry summoned the person about to get hit by a dark curse from the Dark Lord. For a second time stopped. The person he saved, unbelieving they were alive still with their eyes shut, shaking. While Voldemort was outraged, seething. Harry groaned, 'Great, now I have a headache.'

However time continued, picking back up from where it stopped. At once, they clashed, before breaking off the spells. To the side were Ron and Hermione, defending his side from Death Eaters.

His and Voldemort's spells were violent as was their backlash. Swinging his wand the young wizard sent a gust of fire at Voldemort, before promptly ending it. The evil wizard sneered, confusing Harry until he felt a yank on his ankle. It yanked him upside down, throwing him up in the air, before slamming him on the blood covered grass.

For a second, he blacked out before his magic wrenched him awake. It seemed even his magic knew what was happening, not much of a surprise since his magic was always sentient. Jumping to his feet, Harry cast an illusion, duplicating himself until there was at least fifteen of him, and disillusioning himself during the chaos. Smirking Harry stood absolutely still before sneaking around his illusions.

For a second Harry was confused, before Voldemort made the ground in front of him explode. Smirking even more, he looked towards Voldemort, who was sneering at him, before he saw the incoming spells coming from both Ron and Hermione. Hissing he deflected the hexes, before refocusing his attention on Harry, just in time to be hit right in the chest with a Sectumsempra.

Laughing in disbelief, Harry looked at Voldemort who coughed up blood. However his joy was short-lived when he saw the wound that once almost killed Draco, heal right before his eyes. Instantly he sobered up, waiting and watching what the dark leader would do.

As if they were in sync they both shot off spells at the same time, having them clash once more. For a brief second nothing happened, but then the shockwave knocked them back. It sent them crashing to the blood soaked ground.

Getting up Harry yelled a curse, which Voldemort echoed. Again they collided, but this time it only sent Harry down. Standing up for a second time, Harry cast the Conjunctivitus Curse stealthily, hidden in his movements from standing up.

For a second, Harry thought he got him, until the image flickered revealing Hermione. Shouting a warning, she turned just in time to get hit. Ron raced to her side, past the guts, blood, and bits of flesh. Upon reaching her, he saw her, scratching at her eyes. Harry stood still, shocked, then guilty then angered, furious.

A sinister laughed sounded from behind him before an equally cruel voice hissed" Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face your fate. There is no greater dishonor. Confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. If you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. I shall torture each and every one of them."

Horrified, Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, before glancing up at Voldemort. For a second, Harry actually believed him until he saw the deadly green curse headed straight towards Ron and Hermione, aimed by the Dark Lord. Not even thinking for what he was doing, Harry ran in front of them, taking the curse in the chest, right over his heart, and being knocked back into his family.

Harry felt it hit him, felt it coursing through his veins, spreading through his body. If he could have screamed he would have. His body fell to the ground with a thud. All he saw was a smirking Voldemort before the life slowly went out of him.

Dying was strange. Waking up after dying is even weirder. In front of him was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. She made a show of seeing if he was alive but asked in a hushed tone "Is Draco alive?"

Nodding discreetly Harry answered her. Seeing his nod she let out a relieved sigh. Standing she announced "He is dead!"

Stiffening Harry relaxed his body before he heard Voldemort saying something. He heard steps coming towards him. It was Hagrid and he was weeping and whispering Harry's name. Walking the crowd parted letting the giant walk to the entrance of Hogwarts

The fighting basically stopped. People were just watching and gaping. When Hagrid continued to walk past them they were startled out of their shock. Trailing behind towards the left were the Light fighters. And up front sneering were the Death Eaters, whooping and laughing.

With his eyes closed Harry didn't know what was happening until he heard voices he recognized. Ron and Hermione. They shouted his name, begging for him to come back before they were silenced. Clenching his teeth the undead teen forced himself not to open his eyes.

Peaking through his eyelashes he saw he was back at Hogwarts' entrance with Hagrid still holding him tightly. To the side tied up were Hermione and Ron, crying silently. And in front was Voldemort smirking, like the mad man he was, in front of the crowd of fighters.

Everything was quiet, no noise but the harsh breathing and cries of Hogwarts' population. Standing tall Voldemort spoke with a cruel satisfaction "Behold, Nagini. Our work is done."

Grouping together, the Death Eaters stalked towards Voldemort's side while the staff, students, and Order of the Phoenix clustered together. Seeing Harry's body Ginny cried out trying to rush to him before being held back by her father.

Closing his eyes in order not to be caught, he waited in darkness, listening to every sound he could make out.

Listening the young savior heard footsteps and slithering, Voldemort and Nagini. Imagining what must be happening he imagined Voldemort standing tall and smirking sadistically. His voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be, everyone was listening to what the Dark Lord was saying. "Harry Potter...is dead!"

Here there were gasps and even more cries. Continuing he hissed "From this day forth . . . you'll put your faith in me. And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...or die! As you hero did, taking the easy way out."

There was a pregnant pause, silence overtook the crowd. No one moved or said anything, not even Draco did at his parent's urgings. Finally Neville stepped forward, limping, but head raised and back straight.

"Well, I must say I'd hope for better." Voldemort sneered "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville replied.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank."

"I'd like to say something." Neville stated.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." Voldemort said mockingly.

Standing as tall as he could, he turned to the crowd. "Doesn't matter that Harry is gone. People die every day! - Friends, family. Yeah...We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here." Here he jabbed to his heart, voice still strong" So are Fred, Remus...Tonks...All of them. They didn't die in vain." Turning to Voldemort he shouted "But you will. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!"

Hissing angrily the Dark Lord stalked towards Neville, stopping a few feet from him. "Turn here and look, this will be your example for what will happen if you do not give up." Raising the Elder Wand Voldemort and on the verge of using the Cruciatus Curse, Harry threw himself to the ground.

Rolling with the fall he rolled to a crouch, swiftly jumping up and standing between Neville and Voldemort. Quickly he pulled them out of the curse's path. The look of surprise on the evil wizard's face swiftly turned to anger.

Cheers rang out and Neville quickly freed Ron and Hermione. The Light side sprang back into action, fighting with renewed energy. Smiling Harry dodged another curse, a different one, but coming from Voldemort it probably was best to dodge.

Flames burst from Voldemort's wand. Running away from the other fighters to keep them safe, Harry ran to an empty clearing. With the flames still chasing after him Harry cast an Aqua Eructo Charm, powering it enough to counteract the flames.

Using the steam as a cover he ran into Hogwarts climbing the towers. Appearing in front of him Voldemort cast spell after spell at him, trapping him before tossing him to the floor. Before he could stand, he was dragged back up, head slamming against anything the Dark Lord could find.

Bleeding he tried to stand, swaying sharply. Laughing Harry said "Hey, you were right...when you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you. It was always fail..." breathless he chuckled.

"I killed Snape!" Voldemort bit out.

"Yeah, but what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if its allegiance has always beenwith someone else? Oh, come on, Tom… Let's finish it the way we started." grabbing Voldemort, Harry hooked his arms over his shoulder and wrapped his hands together. "Together!"

Gripping the Dark Lord, the undead teen threw them off the ledge, falling until Voldemort started to fly. Black smoke hung around him as he fell, thick and heavy. Eventually they landed in a clearing with fighters from both side fighting.

Rolling to a stop they reached for their wands. The waited, suspense and tension building between them. Standing they aimed at each other. Their spells clashed midair, breaking off immediately. Harry jumped back, dodging the spell that came instantaneously after the first. Flicking his wand down, pissed off, magic formed into scythe, bright and shiny but dim and shadowed all at the same time.

Swinging the scythe at Voldemort, Harry focused all of his attention on the fight. In response to the weapon, Voldemort formed one of his own as well. One of darkness and pain while Harry's was of light and pain, each on the opposite side of the balance but yet both wanting retribution for what the other side has done.

As time passed slowly, the tension grew and grew. The magic that was being left off was extraordinary, powerful, all consuming. With each clash of the blades, kissing off of each other, sparking, the fight grew more intense.

His mind was taken over, overcome by the dark emotions running through his mind. Vengeance consumed Harry, the once innocent boy that was never fully innocent, was gone. Finally Harry would get his revenge, the justice for everyone that would have died in vain if he did not win.

For a while Harry did not know if he could continue. That he would lose before he could do anything, but then the battle intensified. At a chance glance their eyes met, changing the battle from a physical one to a mental one as well.

Changing tactics, the corrupted teen dissolved his scythe. Causing Voldemort's to glide over his head by centimeters. Without the scythe, Harry focused more on the mental clash, only dodging whatever came at him, using the bare minimum of energy. Eventually Voldemort did the same, shooting spells that hit innocent bystanders behind him or the not so innocent bystanders.

Exhaustion began to creep in, seeping into his bones. Nevertheless Harry pushed on, violently expelling Voldemort from his mind. Gathering strength the young man, fired the curse he promised himself that he would never fire at anyone, the Killing Curse.

The ongoing curse met with a similar one from his opponent. As soon as the hit, there was a shockwave of energy that poured from their connection.

The power let off formed a shield around them, impermeable, but translucent. From the corner of Harry's eye he saw fighting still going on. Focusing, he put all he could into the spell. Thinking of all the misery Voldemort caused him and everyone else. The pain that he inflicted and the people he killed. And all he had to fight for, the people who would die at his hand if he did not end this now.

Letting the anger power the spell, he pushed as much magic as he could push into it, strengthening it, pushing himself to his limit.

Time seemed to slow, coming to a still. With one last final shove, it hit him. For a moment he could not believe it, but then it hit him. Laughing manically he watched as Voldemort's body disintegrating, pieces of his skin flacking off, and the ashes spreading outwards.

The body was slowly dissolving, the organs burning up and blood boiling. It was a grotesque sight, horrid, but gratifying. Terrible, yet satisfying.

Unbelieving, he made to look at the others. However he saw the bubble of magic that shielded them turning opaque. The leftover magic from the Killing Curse swelled, running wild. It condensed, sending Harry to his knees as he felt the magic crushing him.

It reached the peak of its condensing, crushing him even further. The shield started to crack, spilling energy out of it before finally exploding outwards. Pure energy running amok, killing everything in its path. Before he passed out, Harry sent whatever magic he had left outwards in attempt to get anyone out of the way and save them. No longer able to stay conscience, the conqueror slipped into darkness' sweet embrace

ͽ ͽ † ͼ ͼ

Jerking awake, gasping and panicked Harry threw himself off the bed. Still tangled up with the blanket, Harry stood tense, ready to fight. Seeing nothing Harry sighed, wiping his hand across his forehead. Sweat drenched his forehead and clothes.

A prickle at the wards told him to expect company.

The door open, letting Agent Coulson in. Standing by the door he asked for him to politely come with him. Numbly Harry stood up, sighing at the motions made him tired. Following dazedly Harry's thoughts wandered back to his nightmare.

The smell of smoke was still thick in his nostrils, as if he was still there. The more he thought about it, the more he did not know what to feel. Happy that Voldemort was dead or sad because he more or less indirectly caused the majority of the British wizarding world's death, and of his closest friends…his first friends that stuck with him through thick and thin.

Swallowing, Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, trying not to cry. He would not cry anymore. Especially in front of these people. Steeling himself, Harry closed off his emotions, his face becoming blank, devoid of any and all emotions.

The sound of shuffling caught Harry's attention. Looking up, the avenger saw a man, chained and cuffed. 'A convict? Or just another captive?'

Their eyes met, emerald eyes clashing with an odd murky blue. The man smirked evilly, revealing in the panic from his guards.

Nearing this mysterious person, a shiver ran down his spine. The power emitted from this man was immense; there was no way the mundane cuffs would hold him. Cautiously he sent out a tendril of magic out towards the man, probing, testing how strong he was.

Sweat dropped down his back. Yep, there was no way those cuffs had even a chance to keep him here. If worse came to worse and he had to fight this man, he did not know who would win.

As they passed each other they looked into the others' eyes but when looking Harry saw a glimpse of pale green flash across before disappearing back into the eerie blue. An image popped into his head of someone begging to be free before it disappeared.

Confused Harry looked again but he did not see anything. Walking past the man helped him focus on the problem at hand, meeting whoever he was supposed to.

Glancing up the not-so-old, but not young teen saw Agent Coulson talking to someone over his earpiece. Abruptly they switched directions, towards clinical-looking rooms.

Arriving at their destination, Coulson gestured Harry in before politely excusing himself. Shrugging, Harry disillusioned himself before strolling in silently. Upon entering, he saw three men.

One of the men was sitting down, with his sleeves rolled up, trying to focus at the task at hand, but also on the other two men talking. He has a tan, worn-down face with an aura as if the weight of the whole world was on his shoulders, weary and cautious with each of his movements. A doctor of some kind if what the others were calling him was a signal of. In sum a world-weary but nice person.

The second was a Mr. Stark. Obviously he was filthy rich from looking at his clothes and someone of importance based on his attitude and impression. Egotistical, arrogant, but had the brains to back him up. Overall he seemed likeable.

The last was a soldier of some type, straight back, stiff, and uniform. Old-fashioned haircut and mannerism. He seemed to have a strong dislike towards Stark. His uniform was strange, sort of like the American flag. Through his outfit, Harry could tell he had muscle. It seemed he was a soldier through and through.

Listening in on their conversation, he heard Stark say something about Fury that was entertaining. Something like 'his secrets have secrets.' Tuning in, Harry crept forwards. Their conversation was very informing, especially about Fury.

The soldier or Steve ended up storming out, leaving the doctor and Stark to talk. Apparently someone or something named the Hulk saved the doctor, but he seemed to dislike them greatly.

Soon their conversation came to a standstill. Neither of them talking, focusing on their work. Sighing mental, Harry decided to show himself. Coughing loudly, he ended the charm, allowing himself to be visible.

Leaning against their opposing table, he saw them both turn around. He could imagine the sight he made. A young teenage male on a secret carrier, laughing darkly to himself as if he just did something bad especially with the current situation. But then again he did look like a kid, not that he liked it, who probably snuck aboard.

The doctor just stared at him, observing him while Stark asked him confused "Who's the mini me?"

Annoyed at the teasing of his height and appearance, Harry glared at him before retorting "It is not customary to introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name?"

Stark gasped dramatically before saying "You don't know who I am?"

Sarcastically Harry said "Am I supposed to?" Spluttering Stark went to say his name, but Harry interrupted "Anthony Edward Stark also known as Tony or the Ironman. Said to be volatile, self-obsessed and you don't play well with others."

"So you do know." Stark replied "You were just messing with me, you devious kid."

At the kid remark, Harry twitched. In revenge he decided to mind fuck them. "But I don't know you."

Confused Tony said "But you just said my name."

Harry's dry response was just a lazy "So?" with a yawn to add to effect. Spluttering some more Stark stared at him dismayed. Again Harry interrupted him and said boredly "And that person next to you is Dr. Bruce Banner, unparalleled in his work in gamma radiation and known as the Hulk by others."

Banner smiled tightly before relaxing and extending his hand and introduced himself formally. "Well since you already known our name, it's nice to meet you."

Harry stared at it till he retracted it. Seeing Banner's resigned look and Stark's indignant expression, Harry said simply "It's not that I do not like you, I do from what I know, it's just I don't trust people. However it's nice to meet you."

Both of the older males' faces relaxed before Stark took it upon himself to speak again. "So, what's the name, shrimp, and the freaky mind reading?"

Laughing Harry said "Wouldn't you like to know? You can always ask Fury."

"But that would involve talking to him, and if you haven't noticed he's not a people person."

"Well then, I guess I could tell you." Harry started with a smirk "I am Lord Harrison J. Potter-Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Esteemed House of Potter and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Order of Merlin, First Class and knighted by the Queen herself." Seeing their shocked faces was hilariously, causing the teen to snicker.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," Harry said popping the p, "and all before I turned eighteen."

Banner still slightly shocked and mixed up asked "So, why are you here?"

"Oh you know, to catch the bad guy sort of stuff and tracking" Harry answered nonchalantly. "But then again I still don't know what I am supposed to do; I was led here without further instructions. By the way how is Steve Roger, Captain America, uptight and military extraordinaire?" Smirking, the young man laughed and went to ask questions before cringing.

Staggering Harry grabbed at his head. Falling to his knees, he became frantic, more panicked as his the pain in his head grew. Dizzily he tried to roll under the pain, but all his efforts to stop it caused to worsen. A voice echoed in his mind, indistinguishable between male or female.

It grew louder and louder, blood ran from his ears and nose, soon also coming from his eyes and mouth. Scared, for he did not know what was happening, he grabbed onto the hands trying to sooth him.

Wrenching his eyes open he heard a distant gasp, his eyes were burning and all he saw was darkness swirling around the room, darkening it till there was no light expect what was coming to Harry. The ache in his head spiked wrenching a moan from the teen.

The men above him appeared to be hysterical, attempting to help him. Desperately the teen tried to use his magic to sooth his head. For a second, it seemed to work before it returned with a vengeance, ten times worse than it was to begin with.

A scream was wrenched from his throat as the voice tried to talk to him again, increasing the pain already there. An entity appeared before him, it looked as if it was there and was not there at the same time, phasing in and out of space.

It was the same thing as from before. Frantically he called to it catching its attention. The two men above him peered at him as if he were insane. Ignoring them Harry yelled at the thing that was causing the cold and agony, "Why are you following me? Why are you causing all of this?"

The thing just watched the teen, which was in the lap of Stark and gripping his head as if to hold it together.

It voiced echoed in Harry's mind, grave and serious, "Because you are my Master."

* * *

I guess that is the end of the chapter. Again I am sorry, I did not anticipate how much work I would receive from all my teachers and the workload that I would get from AP classes. I have been writing in between classes, bus rides, homework, but I could not post this any sooner. Did you know that I stood up for 36 straight hours so I could finish a 40 page project because my teacher was still giving our class a lot of homework until a few days it was due. Also my AP Calculus class has been keeping me busy too, I scraped by with a C- and I am happy.

Well, that's that. I thank you guys all again and hope you like this chapter. R&amp;R if you can or want to, I will really appreciate it, and any questions are welcomed. And with that

-I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.


	6. Chapter 5 Fighting Death

Hi, it's me again. I know this chapter is short but I thougth I should post some more especially after the enthusiastic reviews (which are awesome by the way). Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited, each makes me happy. I swear I was smiling like a goof for the whole day and I cannot seem to stop, which actual hurts so I am not sure whether to be happy or angry. Just Kidding! Well this is late, Happy Holidays, hope everyone had an awesome time, and if not, hope reading helps. Happy New Years Bitches! Cheers to another year well spent and to another hopefully better! Now go read!

Oh, I almost forgot, a review said why couldn't Harry just apparate away. Well Harry was in a lot of pain which usual causes people to not think rational and the pain was in his head, caused by THE THING (sorry, had to put it, it is the name of an awesome horror movie) meaning even if he apparated away he would not get away from the pain.

* * *

The thing's answer echoed in his head, bouncing around like the pain, 'Master…Master, what the bloody hell does that mean?!' Harry thought exasperated.

The pain broke him out of his thoughts, causing him to curl into a ball on Stark's lap. Meanwhile Stark was cradling him, whispering nonsense into his ear while Banner was struggling to figure out what was happening to the boy they just met.

"Stop fighting," the voice said gravelly, resonating in his skull. Harry twitched in pain. "The longer you continue to resist me, the more pain you will be in."

Harry groaned in pain causing Stark to look panicked. "Hey! Kid, stay with me!" Tony shouted terrified.

For some reason, being called kid really irked the teen causing him to rasp out "Harry". Saying that caused him to cough harshly, his throat raw and on fire.

Shock was visible in Stark's face, apparently he thought Harry was unconscious. "Okay, Harry. Stay with us! Banner get your ass over here!"

Scurrying over, Banner checked Harry's pulse and felt is forehead , to check his temperature. "He's burning up, and his pulse is too fast! We have to get help!"

"NO! No, I'm fine," Harry bit out.

"Like hell you are, kid!" Tony yelled, trying to gently ease Harry from under him.

Bruce being the voice of reason interrupted softly "Harry, we don't know what's happening to you. We have to get medical attention in case it worsens."

Harry groaned again as the voice repeated the message, over and over again. "I do," Harry whimpered quietly. "I'll take care of it."

Confused and scared for the young man at the words spoken they both started "What do you mea-". However they were interrupted by Harry's scream of agony as he shoved and pulled at the voice inside of his head, the pain was easily worse than anything he has ever felt before, as if the thing he was trying to shove out was part of him.

With a war cry, which was mingled with his pain, Harry wrenched the thing from his mind. Its parting words were ominous "You cannot get rid of me. I will return.

"His body convulsed causing Stark and Banner to cry in alarm before he stilled. In response to this Stark slapped Harry's cheeks lightly "Come on kid, wake up." His voice was desperate, panic lining it.

"Tony, you might not want to do that, it may hurt him even more." Bruce said amused.

Harry's lashes fluttered, his eyes moving rapidly under his lids.

Stark and Banner waited with breathes held. They quickly glance at each other for a clue on what to do when Harry gave a gasp, gulping in fresh air.

He shot up, slamming his head into Stark's and causing Banner to jump back. With a groan from both, harry tried to move, but every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire. However Harry was never one to care much for pain unless someone else was in it.

Shakily he stood, ignoring Stark's and Banner's offers to help him up. They both shot him concerned looks before shadowing him in case he fell. A few times Harry stumbled and they lurked forward to help him. To Harry he just exposed a huge weakness, but he also could not help but appreciate what they did.

"Harry, you should get medical attention. Who knows what the effects could be?" Bruce said gently, trying to persuade him.

Waving him off, Harry took one of the stools there. Sitting on the stool made him feel even shorted because his legs were dangling several inches off the floor. Sighing, the tired teen gestured for them to sit before curtly saying "Go ahead, if we are going to be partners we have to get a few things out of the way."

Stark leapt at the chance blurting out "What was that?"

Sighing again Harry rubbed his forehead, a habit he gained from all the headaches caused from Voldemort and the effects of their connection.

"To answer that I have to tell you guys something that you may not believe," Harry said tiredly.

"I doubt anything can surprise us anymore, Harry," the doctor replied kindly.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, we have master assassins, the Hulk, the capsicle, and a demigod on our team. And that's not including me, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark smirked.

Hesitantly Harry started 'Well, I guess it's all or nothing.'

"I'm a wizard."

* * *

Remember to R&amp;R, well you don't have to (It's just a thing I say) Happy New Years! Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I am redoing this story under the name _Lost in Translation_, which should be up later today. It is not long, but it is the start. I know, I should have updated, and I am sorry, but the explanation is in the new story. And I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!


End file.
